


Как два разумных человека

by Puhospinka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mini, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Куроко никак не мог решиться поговорить с Кагами, но случай решил за него</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как два разумных человека

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик был написан на Фандомную битву 2013 для команды Куроко.
> 
> Бета — lolygothic

Все началось с картошки. Или с рыбы — Куроко точно не помнил. Зато хорошо помнил, как стоял и смотрел на руки Кагами, с закатанными по локоть клетчатыми рукавами рубашки; между пальцев сновал нож, сверкая лезвием; мышцы предплечий напрягались, обозначая рельеф, когда Кагами перебирал пальцами или нажимал на рукоятку.

Вообще-то Куроко считал, что в мире теоретически возможно все. Команда может набрать сорок очков на последней минуте; Мидорима — промахнуться десятью трехочковыми подряд; Кагами — отказаться от добавки, а у Куроко может встать на руки Кагами, подумаешь, пустяки, в жизни случается всякое.

Наверное, Куроко с философским и стоическим терпением воспринял бы причуды своего тела, однако неуместное возбуждение мешало командной работе, а еще ощутимо путало мысли. Стоило Кагами стянуть верхнюю часть формы, как у Куроко кровь немедленно приливала к нижней части тела.

Пришлось бороться. Куроко поставил себе на телефон напоминание — подрочить перед встречей с Кагами. Сначала это даже помогало. Целых два дня. Или даже три.

Потом перестало. Хуже того, Куроко теперь начали нравиться не только руки Кагами, но и ноги, и спина, и ступни, и голова.

От любого взгляда на Кагами мучительно сосало под ложечкой, кидало в жар, а еще охватывала растерянность — отчего Куроко теперь почти всегда бывал в плохом настроении.

Он не знал, что ему делать.

***

После тренировки все разошлись, а Куроко дожидался, когда освободится единственная душевая кабинка. Несколько дней назад Куроко признался себе, что ловит момент — посмотреть на голого Кагами, и сейчас находился на стадии осмысления этого открытия.

— Ну что?

Кагами энергично растирал голову полотенцем, капли воды срывались с влажной кожи, разлетаясь сияющими искрами в свете желтой лампы, а Куроко меланхолично размышлял, что с удовольствием запаковал бы Кагами в полиэтиленовый мешок. Иногда он сиял слишком ярко.

— Что, Кагами-кун?

Тот застыл, возмущенно захлебнувшись:

— Так ты едешь с нами?

— Еду? Куда?

Кагами закинул полотенце на плечо и внимательно прищурился:

— Знаешь, ты в последнее время какой-то странный.

Куроко смотрел в пол.

— Кагами-кун, мне нужно в душ. Ты потом расскажешь, что я пропустил, ладно?

Куроко поднялся со скамьи, проскользнул боком и нырнул в душную и белую от пара кабинку. Запах Кагами ударил под дых, и Куроко какое-то время цеплялся за скользкую стену, пережидая головокружение.

Потом он оглянулся через плечо — тень Кагами все еще маячила в поле зрения, значит, тот собирался дождаться его — и положил руку на член. Иногда не так уж плохо быть незаметным. Наверное, Кагами обратит внимание на то, что происходит с Куроко, только когда тот кончит ему на лицо.

От этой картины Куроко захлебнулся и выгнулся, цепляясь за стенки и выплескиваясь белым семенем. Оргазм был таким сильным, что пришлось опуститься на корточки и пережидать, когда закончит кружиться голова. Зато мысли сразу прояснились, заодно Куроко вспомнил, о чем толковал Кагами-кун — они всей командой собирались съездить на источники, и Куроко должен был ответить «да» или «нет». Лучше — «нет», потому что Кагами на источниках — это не совсем то, с чем бы ему хотелось иметь дело. Правда, Куроко знал, что проиграет сам себе.

Все это напоминало какую-то глупую игру, правила которой он не знал. Приходилось двигаться наощупь, и Куроко порядком устал. Хотелось треснуть по голове то ли себе, то ли Кагами.

Куроко постоял, а потом принялся аккуратно и методично смывать сперму со стены.

Практическим путем он выяснил, что во время оргазма траектория спермы бывает не только непредсказуемой, но еще и довольно высокой — однажды ему пришлось долго подпрыгивать, чтобы убрать за собой. И сейчас Куроко старался быть аккуратнее.

Когда он вышел, Кагами все еще ждал. И вид у него был такой, как будто он только познакомился с призраком своего дедушки, и тот рассказал ему, откуда берутся дети. Кагами испуганно смотрел куда-то перед собой и часто-часто моргал, алея щеками.

Куроко вздохнул.

— Кагами-кун, я поеду с вами на источники, — кротко сказал он, ожидая, что тот, как обычно вздрогнет.

Но сегодня Кагами был в ударе. По крайней мере, подпрыгнул он так, будто проходил через заслон Мурасакибары, не меньше. Правда, кричать почему-то не стал. А жаль, обычно это было самой веселой частью представления под названием «А, как ты здесь оказался?!» Он смотрел на Куроко испуганно, открывая и закрывая рот.

— Это хорошо, — наконец, проговорил он, — тогда завтра ждем, автобус отходит в семь!

Он договаривал, пятясь назад, спиной открыл дверь, по-прежнему не сводя взгляда с Куроко, вышел из душевой и скрылся из вида.

Куроко внимательно прислушался к топоту удаляющихся шагов и посмотрел на брошенные вещи. Забрать с собой или Кагами за ними вернется?

Он пожал плечами и начал одеваться. Телефон выскользнул из-под футболки, и Куроко нагнулся, поднимая. На экране светилось напоминание: «Перед тем, как пойти в душ, подрочить на Кагами». Время — пять минут назад.

Куроко долго смотрел на экран, складывая два и два, получал четыре, а потом заново пересчитывал.

Приходилось признать очевидное: Кагами видел его, Куроко, напоминание, Кагами сделал выводы, и… Куроко распрямился — и это было великолепно. Потому что теперь можно было спокойно поговорить.

***

Автобус оказался маленьким и приземистым. Куроко иногда думал, как тренеру удается отыскивать все эти места отдыха, тренировочные базы и средства передвижения. А ведь еще был вопрос денег, которые распределялись школьным советом. Куроко бы не смог всем этим заниматься, все-таки тренер молодец. Хотя… Он ощутимо стукнулся головой о низкий потолок и мысленно посочувствовал более высокорослым членам команды.

Кагами уже сидел на месте и тревожно выглядывал в окно.

— Кого-то ищешь, Кагами-кун?

— А?! Что ты здесь делаешь?!

Куроко скользнул на сиденье, сочувственно покосившись на Кагами — тому приходилось сидеть, согнув ноги так, что колени находились почти на уровне груди.

— Здесь свободное место, — пояснил Куроко.

У Кагами был такой вид, что он готов головой выбить стекло и умчаться прочь.

— Ты меня напугал, — проворчал Кагами и добавил раздраженно: — И не смотри на меня так.

— Как? — поинтересовался Куроко. Похоже, разговор будет несколько более трудным, чем ему казалось.

— Так невинно, — выпалил Кагами и густо покраснел.

Куроко приподнял бровь.

— Кагами-кун, я не могу перестать смотреть невинно, потому что я не делаю этого специально.

— Ай, да ну тебя, — Кагами отвернулся, и Куроко теперь видел покрасневшую шею и алую мочку уха.

А еще к ним начали прислушиваться — Куроко увидел в просвете между передними креслами любопытный глаз Изуки. Похоже, разговор придется отложить, здесь не слишком подходящее место.

Куроко безмятежно посмотрел на Изуки, и тот быстро спрятался.

— Скандал в благородном семействе, — донесся до слуха голос Изуки.

— Опять? — спросил Хьюга с умеренным интересом.

Раздался смех.

Кагами продолжал упорно смотреть в окно, и Куроко вздохнул, доставая наушники. Он считал, что два разумных человека всегда могут договориться. И сам Куроко был далек от мысли, что нужно непременно молчать и страдать. В общении с Кагами было две проблемы — его не всегда можно было заставить слушать, а еще Куроко не считал его таким уж разумным. Ладно, в крайнем случае, ответит ударом по голове. Что в свете обстоятельств тоже можно посчитать за результат.

Автобус, несмотря на раннее утро, вяз в пробках и у светофоров, дорога тянулась устрашающе медленно. А рядом сидел Кагами, с его крупными кистями, и Куроко хотелось лизнуть каждый палец. На повороте автобус ускорился, чтобы успеть на светофор, и Куроко плавно уложило на начавшего дремать Кагами. Тот вздрогнул, попытался отстраниться, но Куроко был настойчив, и после короткой возни с воплями шепотом на весь автобус «Да пошел ты» и «Ты себе все отлежишь» с наслаждением устроился на плече, вдыхая знакомый запах.

Вот теперь, пожалуй, Куроко мог бы сказать, что это идеальное путешествие. Кагами, сначала напряженный, постепенно расслабился, а потом и вовсе обмяк. Куроко макушкой чувствовал, как ее касается щека и согревает дыхание.

Желание взять его за руку стало таким сильным, что тело начала бить мелкая дрожь. Куроко вздохнул, и тут Кагами вздрогнул, просыпаясь.

— Ты чего? — хрипло спросил он. — Замерз? У меня есть термос с горячим чаем…

— Спасибо, я не хочу, Кагами-кун.

Кагами, уже начавший рыться в сумке, посмотрел подозрительно:

— Точно?

Он выпростал руку, к которой так удобно прижимался Куроко, и прижался к стеклу.

— Немного, да, — выдавил из себя Куроко и уткнулся Кагами в плечо.

А потом положил руку ему на грудь и закрыл глаза.

Автобус выкатил на ровную магистраль. Его плавно покачивало, когда он набирал скорость и притормаживал. Куроко тоже покачивало — сознание плыло от негромких аккордов в наушниках, от объятий, от твердости мышц под расслабленной ладонью. Солнце уже встало, и сейчас скользило по закрытым векам обжигающими пятнами. Хорошо бы опустить шторку, но Куроко боялся упустить этот момент теплого, солнечного, неподвижного счастья. Он так растворился в ощущении собственного сердечного довольства, что забыл о вечном спутнике — возбуждении, которое, запустив мягкие когти под кожу, пульсировало, наслаждаясь прикосновениями.

Когда автобус разворачивался, их с Кагами прижимало друг к другу, и тогда Куроко мучительно стискивал ноги, боясь не сдержаться и кончить прямо в трусы.

Кагами не спал, и Куроко через приоткрытые ресницы смотрел, как он ерзает, разминает правую руку, сжимая и разжимая кулак, и от этих движений Куроко тоже сжимался, стараясь не кусать губы.

Потом вдруг Кагами потряс его за плечо, и Куроко пришлось открыть глаза. Приподнявшись и моргая, он несколько секунд молча смотрел на Кагами, а потом догадался вытащить наушник.

В автобусе раздавался шум разговоров, тренер покрикивала на Хьюгу, который, кажется, забыл что-то важное. А Куроко не хотелось, чтобы поездка заканчивалась.

— Скоро будем на месте, — Кагами зевнул отчаянно и с трудом потянулся.

Мышцы на груди напряглись, футболка задралась, обнажая живот с уходящей под ремень брюк дорожкой волос, и Куроко кинуло в такой жар, что еще немного — и задымился бы пластик.

— Ага, — ответил он, не отводя взгляда от светлой кожи.

— Хорошо тебе, — проворчал Кагами, — выспался.

— Я не спал, — машинально ответил Куроко. Потом подумал и добавил: — Ты костлявый.

— Совсем обнаглел, — Кагами пихнул его кулаком в плечо. — В следующий раз сядешь вон… с тренером.

— Но мне нравится с тобой, — заметил Куроко.

В этот момент автобус остановился.

 

Они выбирались на залитую солнцем площадку, тренер о чем-то беседовала с водителем — наверное, расплачивалась и договаривалась об обратной дороге. Все вышли, за исключением Кагами. Куроко видел, что он копается у себя в ногах — в окне мелькала напряженная спина.

Первой не выдержала тренер.

— Сейчас я его оттуда за ухо выволоку, — кровожадно сказала она. — А вы пока идите, регистрируйтесь.

Куроко прикинул расстояние от автобуса до приземистого домика-отеля, проскользнул мимо перепирающихся Хьюги и Теппея, точнее, Хьюга ворчал, а Теппей добродушно отмахивался — и первым подобрался к стойке.

Получив в руки деревянный брелок, служивший ключом, Куроко устроился у входа ждать Кагами.

Тот брел мрачный, таща две сумки — свою и тренера — и что-то бормотал под нос. Тренер же, напротив, выглядела веселой.

— А где Куроко? — завертела она головой.

Куроко выскользнул из тени и тронул ее за плечо.

— Я уже взял ключ для нас с Кагами-куном.

— Ааа, — Кагами хватал ртом воздух, — можно мне другую комнату?

— Глупости, — отрезала тренер, — вы всегда селитесь вместе, не морочьте мне голову.

Кагами посмотрел на Куроко мрачно, и тот ответил, как он надеялся, ободряющим взглядом. Кагами почему-то побледнел и попятился.

— Я из-за тебя не стал брать Второго, — укоризненно сказал Куроко.

— Да, Кагами, цени наши жертвы, — ухмыльнувшись, Изуки хлопнул его по спине и пошел внутрь.

Из-за стойки раздался недовольный вопль:

— Эй, Куроко, ты забрал лучшую комнату!

— Лучшая — у тренера, — педантично поправил Куроко.

Та довольно крутила на пальце ключ.

Ответом ему были дружные стоны.

***

Раскладывал вещи Куроко чисто механически — они пробудут здесь всего одну ночь, нет смысла устраиваться так основательно. Зато можно было прокручивать в голове начало предполагаемого разговора и незаметно поглядывать на Кагами. Тот, присев на корточки у сумки, сосредоточенно обматывал запястья эластичной повязкой. Хорошо, что Кагами не бинтует пальцы, как это делает Мидорима. Куроко похолодел, представив себе картину: Кагами, широко улыбаясь, подносит пальцы к лицу, тянет за тонкие эластичные ленты, обнажая пальцы… Куроко зажмурился и помотал головой.

— Ты чего? — вывел его из транса голос Кагами.

— Кагами-кун, у тебя никогда не звенело в ушах? — сориентировался Куроко.

— Нет, — Кагами смотрел настороженно.

— Вот и у меня нет, — вздохнул Куроко.

— Ну хочешь, я тебе дам по голове, сразу зазвенит? — предложил Кагами со свойственной ему широтой души.

— Нет, спасибо, предпочитаю естественный процесс. — Куроко поднялся, обошел его со стороны и сел на футон, скрестив ноги.

Кагами следил за ним настороженно. Какой-то он в последнее время нервный. Куроко откашлялся.

— Кагами-кун, — торжественно начал он, — нам нужно с тобой…

Дверь с грохотом распахнулась, и хлипкие стенки номера содрогнулись от удара.

— Почему вы еще не переоделись?! — тренер стояла на пороге, уперев руки в бока и грозно сверкая глазами. — Вам нужно особое приглашение?

Куроко растерянно захлопал глазами — приглашение куда?

— И нечего на меня так смотреть, уже обдумываете, как смыться? Не выйдет! — тренер показала кулак. — Чтобы через пять минут были внизу! Время пошло.

Она развернулась и ушла, на прощание еще раз хлопнув дверью.

— Блин! — Кагами упал головой в сумку. — Совсем вылетело из головы. Тренер сказала, чтобы мы переодевались и отправлялись на пробежку. — Поднял голову, посмотрел мрачно: — Без обуви. По песочку. — И снова упал в сумку.

Куроко тяжело вздохнул. Похоже, разговор откладывался.

***

Осторожно осмотревшись, нет ли поблизости тренера — иногда казалось, что глаза у нее на затылке, Куроко прокрался в кусты, увлекая за собой Кагами. Ноги пока еще не тряслись, но если так пойдет дальше, к вечеру они все превратятся в полутрупы. А Куроко — просто в труп. В зарослях было прохладно, терпко пахло листвой, а голоса команды остались, как будто, где-то снаружи.

Кагами плюхнулся прямо за землю, вцепился зубами в край эластичного бинта и потянул, разматывая. Сбросил рядом с собой и принялся энергично разминать руки.

— Слушай, как думаешь, мы вообще отдохнем на этих выходных?

Куроко следил, как Кагами растирает себе кисти — крупные, пластичные, с ямочками над суставами.

— Ммм…

Кагами сжал кулаки, а потом резко раздвинул пальцы, встряхивая руками — обычное упражнение, ничего особенного, Куроко сам делал его тысячу раз. Пальцы замерли, и Куроко затаил дыхание, рассматривая расслабленную кисть. Где-то вопросительно чирикнула птичка.

Влетевший между ними мяч заставил заорать, подскочить и шарахнуться в разные стороны.

— Эй, ребята, вы чего? — в просвете между кустами показалось веселое лицо Теппея. — Отлыниваете? — он заговорщически подмигнул. — Я с вами, — и плюхнулся рядом.

Не сказать, чтобы Куроко не любил Теппея — но конкретно в этот момент захотелось стукнуть его чем-нибудь тяжелым и твердым. Например, головой Кагами.

***

Заползая в свой номер после того, что тренер назвала вечерними мероприятиями по поддержанию тонуса, Куроко думал, что мог бы заранее догадаться о том, что их ждет. Источника они не видели в глаза. Сил хватило только на душ, после которого Куроко упал на футон и распластался, словно медуза.

Мышцы, ради разнообразия, не болели, однако по телу разливалась такая усталость, что, когда вошел Кагами, Куроко только несчастно булькнул в твердый валик подушки. Не зря говорят, что физический труд неплохо подавляет разыгравшееся либидо. Сейчас Куроко не хотелось никого и ничего.

Через час бессмысленного валяния к нему вернулся разум, а следом за ним припомнились планы поговорить с Кагами. Может, запереться изнутри, чтобы им точно не помешали?

Он неохотно перевернулся на бок, стараясь как можно меньше шевелиться, и застыл.

Кагами спал ничком, подложив руку под голову. Рассеянный свет луны, падавший из окна, серебрил белую простыню в лодыжках, тонкие трусы обтягивали поджарые ягодицы, обрисовывая гладкий рельеф мышц, кожа над резинкой оказалась покрыта рыжеватым пушком.

Куроко смотрел и думал, что чувствует в данный момент явление, которое он сам раньше считал исключительно метафорическим — как у него потек мозг. По крайней мере, ничем другим состояние блаженного созерцания, обволокшего сознание, Куроко объяснить не мог.

Кагами пошевелился, мышцы на спине напряглись, и Куроко сглотнул.

Так, у него был план. План, как поговорить с Кагами об увиденном в телефоне и остаться в живых.

Собственно, тому, что Куроко до сих пор молча вздыхал, было одно простое объяснение. Он никак не мог сообразить, как лучше донести до Кагами такие новости. Хотелось, чтобы тот узнал о специфическом интересе Куроко, во-первых, после моральной подготовки; во-вторых, так, чтобы у него была возможность подумать. Вариант «привязать Кагами, начать рассказывать, а в процессе кормить гамбургерами» Куроко в конечном счете отверг как рискованный. Плюс он сильно сомневался, что сможет скрутить Кагами, даже если привлечет к этому делу Второго.

Поэтому сейчас, пока Кагами не сообразил сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, надо было расставить все по местам.

Куроко сел напротив Кагами, протянул руку и потряс его за плечо.

Просыпался тот медленно, всем телом, и на это Куроко тоже нравилось бы смотреть, если бы не опаздывали каждый раз.

Кагами сонно моргнул, сфокусировал взгляд, а потом сразу как-то подобрался, нервно зашарив в поисках простыни.

— Эээ, ты чего? — хрипло сказал он.

— Нам нужно поговорить, — торжественно выговорил Куроко и оглянулся на дверь. Гостиница ответила тишиной.

Кагами мрачно хрустнул шеей, поворачивая голову вправо-влево, натянул на себя простыню, задрапировавшись до пояса и сел, скрестив ноги.

— О чем еще?

— О вчерашнем. О том, что случилось в душе.

— Черт.

Кагами начал густо краснеть — краска залила сначала лоб, потом щеки, потом шею, а после переползла на грудь. А Куроко с ужасом понял, что у него встает. И это была катастрофа. Потому что подрочить он опять забыл, а полуголый, сонный Кагами — это полуголый сонный Кагами, но поговорить все равно нужно.

Кагами смущенно терзал кусок простыни, и Куроко набрал побольше воздуха:

— Тебе не нужно так смущаться, Кагами-кун. Это я был пойман…

— Да нет, все нормально! Это же естественно!

— Да? — усомнился Куроко. Не то, чтобы он считал себя извращенцем, но не ожидал от Кагами такой широты взглядов. Хотя — Куроко вспомнил — он же почти американец. Вот она, свобода нравов.

— Да, — решительно кивнул Кагами и немного отодвинулся.

Куроко придвинулся ближе.

— Я не думал, что ты это так спокойно воспримешь, Кагами-кун.

Кагами отодвинулся еще немного и с облегчением перевел дух, когда Куроко не тронулся с места. Но тут же подскочил, как только Куроко все же решил подобраться почти вплотную.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — рявкнул он.

— Разговариваю с тобой, вообще-то.

— А, да, да... — Кагами почесал грудь и посмотрел куда-то в стену, — хоть бы свет, что ли, включил, — вдруг сказал он.

— Зачем? Луна же в окне.

— Меня это нервирует.

— Это ненадолго. Так вот, насчет вчерашнего. Я хотел извиниться…

— Не надо! — Кагами хотел выставить перед собой руки, но отдернул, когда чуть не уперся ладонями в плечо Куроко. — Я тоже… у меня тоже бывает!

— Серьезно?

Куроко был потрясен — уж кого, а Кагами он не мог заподозрить в дрочке по расписанию. Скорее, наоборот, по мысли Куроко занимался этим Кагами спонтанно и хаотично. Он моргнул.

— А что такого? — набычился Кагами и снова покраснел так сильно, что кожа в полумраке стала темной.

— Ну, — осторожно начал Куроко и поерзал. Сейчас его колено касалось теплой ноги Кагами. — Значит, ты не возражаешь, если я буду продолжать…

— Ну, я… мне стыдно, что я не перестал смотреть, как ты дрочишь, — хрипло сказал он.

…— дрочить на тебя, — закончил ошарашено Куроко.

Они сидели нос к носу и смотрели друг на друга во все глаза.

— Кагами-кун, ты за мной подглядывал?

— Придурок, ты дрочил на меня?!

Выпалили они одновременно и замолчали.

Надо было что-то сказать — но ничего в голову не приходило. Куроко было и смешно, и неловко, он даже не подумал, что смущению Кагами может быть другое объяснение. Что он вряд ли бы стал читать сообщение на чужом телефоне, скорее всего, просто не обратил внимания, да и иероглифы не так быстро схватывает…

Редкое ощущение — почувствуй себя идиотом. Куроко даже не представлял, насколько оно интересное.

А Кагами сидел рядом, не отстраняясь, пах собой — одуряюще и резко, он заполнял комнату, и Куроко задыхался. Сгустившийся сумрак смягчил очертания широких плеч, делая Кагами ближе, а льющиеся лунные лучи подсвечивали кожу, и она словно светилась.

— Кагами-кун, — Куроко моргнул и облизал губы, — не мог бы ты отодвинуться, пожалуйста?

Кагами продолжал смотреть на него, не шевелясь, и Куроко зажмурился.

Их ноги все еще соприкасались, и по телу разливался холодок предвкушающей дрожи.

Можно ведь сказать, что это было предупреждением?

Он открыл глаза — Кагами сидел неподвижно, не мигая, глаза на бледном лице казались огромными.

Куроко медленно, давая Кагами возможность уйти, отвернуться, отстраниться, протянул руку — тронул напряженное запястье с точкой бьющегося в подушечки пальцев пульса, повел выше — вдоль предплечья, вдоль рельефа напряженных мышц. От этого легкого касания к коже в паху заплескался жидкий огонь, а голова закружилась так сильно, что пришлось опереться на вторую руку.

В голове неслась разноцветная карусель из цветных пятен, воздуха не хватало, а Кагами — напряженный, тяжело дышащий Кагами — был таким ярким, что Куроко терялся, выворачивался наизнанку, растворялся в его свете и красках, льнул к нему.

Он вел по руке, усиливая нажим и чувствуя, как тело Кагами отзывается дрожью, и у Куроко голова шла кругом от этой реакции, от его сжатых кулаков, от темных обжигающих глаз, от сухих губ…

Куроко огладил плечо ладонью, широко, размашисто. Пальцами чувствуя, как перекатываются под кожей мускулы Кагами.

Он хотел, чтобы Кагами отреагировал, сказал что-нибудь, это желание скручивало его, мешая дышать — и в то же время боялся потерять этот миг, боялся, что Кагами вскочит, закричит «Что ты делаешь, придурок», и у Куроко больше не будет шанса, никогда, вот так трогать его или положить обе ладони ему на грудь и почувствовать, как колотится сердце.

— Тецуя.

От имени хриплым шепотом Куроко вздрогнул, сжал пальцы на затвердевших сосках Кагами, а потом комната опрокинулась, ударила полом по лопаткам, вышибая дух.

Кагами, вжимая Куроко в пол, нависал, глядя огромными глазами.

Простыня путалась у него в ногах, о живот Куроко терлась твердая плоть. Его выгнуло, когда Кагами прижался теснее.

— Ты чего творишь, твою мать? — шепот склонившегося Кагами щекотал ухо, и Куроко начала бить крупная дрожь.

— Я хочу тебя, — честно ответил он, плавясь от прикосновений кожи к коже, твердого влажного члена, собственного возбуждения, гладких плеч и больших рук, в кольце которых он бился.

Он обхватил Кагами за шею, они покатились по полу, переворачиваясь, пока Куроко не оказался сверху. Распластавшись, он смотрел на Кагами и думал, что сейчас происходит что-то, чего ему не хватало всю жизнь. Что-то, что он почувствовал сразу, едва увидел в толпе широкую спину, за которой его повело, как за стрелкой компаса.

Он пытался придумать себе причину, цель, почему именно Кагами, почему именно его руки, но это было такое необъяснимое, что Куроко мог только гладить его по лицу, чувствуя, как Кагами прихватывает губами пальцы, и тереться о его твердый член.

Куроко вздрогнул, когда Кагами зарылся рукой ему в волосы, взъерошил пряди, отводя со лба, делая открытым и уязвимым.

— Я не знаю, Тецуя, какого хрена, — губ коснулся указательный палец, и Куроко облизал его, — да твою же мать!

— Тебе нравится, — Куроко выпустил палец изо рта и посмотрел внимательно.

— Ты мой друг, — Кагами под ним дрожал. — И я не знаю, какого хрена, но у тебя есть минута, чтобы уйти. А потом я…

— Иди к черту, Кагами-кун.

Куроко запустил пальцы в трусы Кагами и сжал горячую скользкую головку.

— Твою мааать… — глаза Кагами остекленели.

— Ты там такой гладкий, гладкий-гладкий, Кагами-кун, очень.

Его палец безостановочно выписывал на головке круги. Смазка выступала из щели, и Куроко размазывал ее все сильнее. Кружилась голова, член пульсировал, а Кагами выгибался над ним, раскидав ноги, толкался в руку и глухо стонал.

Куроко замер, Кагами перевернулся с ним на бок и резким движением стянул с него трусы. Дрочить в душе или сидеть в источнике, или фантазировать в раздевалке — это все было не то и не так. Кагами гладил ему живот, легкими прикосновениями касаясь кожи кончиками пальцев. Трогал бедра изнутри, словно боясь приблизиться к паху, наклонившись, терся щекой о колено, и Куроко извивался, разрываясь от ощущений.

Он кончил, когда Кагами жестко обхватил пальцами его член. Крупная загорелая ладонь на белой коже, обжигающее прикосновение, горячий стон вывернули наизнанку, швырнули в колокол накрывающего с головой экстаза, перемололи и выбросили прочь. Сперма толчками выплескивалась в руку Кагами, а он сжимал член и глухо вскрикивал.

Куроко вывернулся, склонился над Кагами. Подцепил резинку трусов, потащил вниз – пальцы свело, а во рту скопилась слюна от вида длинного толстого члена. Куроко замотал головой, облизываясь, впитывая в себя миллион оттенков дыхания и запахов, наклонился над головкой и обхватил ее губами. Влажная горячая плоть скользнула в рот, едва помещаясь, Куроко сжал губы — и Кагами отчаянно содрогнулся, глуша крик кулаком.

На язык брызнула густая вязкая сперма, полилась в горло. Сглатывая теплую остро пахнущую влагу, Куроко смотрел, как Кагами вздрагивает, выплескиваясь последними каплями. Он вытер простыней лицо и обессилено подтянулся к нему, обвивая его руками и ногами и чувствуя ответное объятие, накрывшее с ног до головы.

Они лежали, переводя дыхание. Стук сердца постепенно утихал, и теперь Куроко слышал, как дышит Кагами.

По спине скользнула ладонь, погладила обнаженные ягодицы, и Куроко прижался теснее.

— Знаешь, Кагами-кун, — пробормотал Куроко ему под мышку, — я просто хотел поговорить о том, что чувствую.

— Ммм, — промычал Кагами и продолжил поглаживать его. Куроко блаженно прикрыл глаза. — Я видел, как ты дрочишь, — после некоторого молчания ответил Кагами. — У меня встал. Ты был очень красивый. Я хотел тебе сказать. Правда. И это было случайно.

— Хорошо поговорили, тебе не кажется, Кагами-кун?

Кагами затрясся от смеха.

— Это точно. А что дальше?

Куроко прижался, лизнул солоноватую кожу и устроился поудобнее, игнорируя протяжный стон Кагами.

Сейчас ему было хорошо. Правильно. Так хорошо и правильно, что понимание этого словно раздвинуло ставни на глазах.

— Это важно, Кагами-кун? Дальше будет все, что нам захочется.

— И победа на Кубке?

— Это — в первую очередь.

Куроко на самом деле так думал. Им это по силам. Теперь — вдвойне.

Погружаясь в дрему, Куроко вздрогнул от легкого толчка.

— Эй, Тецуя. Ты скажи, если захочешь поговорить еще раз.

В поле зрения попала расслабленная кисть Кагами, и Куроко понял, что снова возбуждается.

Он открыл рот, чтобы ответить — что-нибудь подходящее. Как разумный человек разумному человеку. И в это время Кагами его поцеловал.

Кажется, в ближайшее время Куроко на разговоры будет неспособен. И кажется, это здорово.


End file.
